


Sleep

by Ellaaashima



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Marriage, Morning After, Sleep, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellaaashima/pseuds/Ellaaashima
Summary: He closes his eye with a sigh, using his lean arms to heave you into his torso, "... It's too early for this."Or,Tsukishima Kei just wants to sleep.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Kudos: 166





	Sleep

The bright rays of sunshine that beamed from the window curtains had woken you up. You stretched your arms and yawned, not able to hold back a smile as you directed your head to the other side, only to see your husband peacefully sleeping on his side of the bed.

Wordlessly, you ran a hand through his blond locks. He didn't stir awake, so you continued on and then gave his forehead a quick kiss. Still, he didn't wake from his slumber, and you added another kiss to his nose. Finally, his face scrunched up, and you giggled at his actions.

"Kei..." You whispered softly, still pulling his tresses of blond hair. "Wake up, baby," you cooed as your other hand pinched his cheek lightly.

Kei hums begrudgingly when your hand stopped massaging his scalp. His right eye opens slowly, taking in the appearance of your face so close to his with the glow of the sun shining lightly through the curtains. He closes his eye with a sigh, using his lean arms to heave you into his torso, "... It's too early for this."

Your laugh vibrated against his skin in a familiar manner. It definitely isn't the first time the two of you slept together, but it somehow felt different now that the two of you are newlyweds. It made Kei's heart warm and fuzzy inside and all he wanted to do right now is to have you in his arms as he slept. Love, without a doubt, changed the blond megane for the better; he hates it when he finds himself thinking of cheesy romantic things, but he wouldn't mind pulling a romantic act from time to time just to see a smile light up your face.

"But I want to go out and eat," you whined like a child, slightly squirming in his hold. You love Kei, you really do, but you needed to eat. 

"We can order room service," Kei suggests with a sigh, still having his eyes closed. He rests his chin on the top of your head, making sure to not let go of your body.

Pouting, you didn't protest and just stayed in his arms. He smelled a mixture of the cologne he's been using all these years, of your favourite laundry detergent, and also a tad bit of sweat. In short, he smelled like home, and it tempted you to just stay in bed for awhile more.

When Kei was sure you fell asleep again, he lets himself smile. He kisses the crown of your head, and then went back to sleep.


End file.
